The present invention relates generally to modules for use with hand tools, and more particularly relates to recording and/or measuring modules for use with such hand tools.
There has been continued innovation and improvement in the design of accessories for hand tools, particularly with regard to accessories that enhance an operator's ability to perform a task upon a work surface. Examples of such hand tools are those produced under the Skil® and Bosch® brands by the Robert Bosch Tool Corporation of Chicago, Ill., which also produces many accessory attachments for such hand tools.
While using such hand tools, such as a drill or a saw, for example, the operator must frequently take and record measurements for subsequent cutting or drilling locations, and/or make markings upon a work surface to designate the desired location. Conventional methods for conducting these processes include interrupting operation of the tool, putting the tool down, locating a measuring tape or other measuring means, taking measurements, memorizing the measurements when taken, or alternatively, locating a writing utensil and paper to write down the measurements. Additionally, when the operator wishes to designate the desired location, the operator must first locate a writing utensil or other marking tool, and subsequently make the desired markings. Thus, the operator must keep track of a measuring device, a marking device, or rely on memory to make and remember precise and accurate measurements.